


解

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 05:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 以《next to me》MV为背景MV结束以后故事会怎么继续呢？/MV开始之前故事是怎么样的呢？





	1. 一条警信

**Author's Note:**

> 一切情节虚构。这些人物不属于我，我没有借他们营利。他们属于他们自己。  
> 我尊重他们的婚姻和家庭。  
> 文中有提及Dan和他的妻子之间的事，如果你不能接受，请跳过这篇文章，谢谢！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne提前被警告了

“那是一个不存在的代码。”daniel说。 

“但他是真的。”wayne盯着墙，显得有些不耐烦。他转了转鞋尖，似乎想站起身来。 

“很有意思，”daniel慢慢的说，把手肘放在了桌上，这使得wayne把目光移回他身上。一个小时以来wayne都还算认真地接受他的询问。 

“如果你觉得可以的话，我要看看他写给你的所有内容……不过分吧？”daniel颇为认真的看着wayne,这使wayne对他多了几分好感。 

“可是，你为什么要这么严肃，兄弟？”wayne向后一靠，微微笑道，“ben也告诉你了，这只是一个奇怪的网友，他就算说了再奇怪的话，也不至于让你这么担心。这毕竟是发生在我身上的事，我的事和你并不相关啊。” 

“其实，我……”daniel停下来，显得有些不自然，而wayne还是微笑着看他。 

“行吧，”daniel轻轻的说，不过他的表情并没有让步的意思，“那我就不再深入了。可这个陌生人的奇怪程度已经超出你的控制，你恐怕很快就会再求助于别人。” 

他说这话的时候，注意力仿佛已经回到了他的电脑上，重新开始敲键盘。半晌他又补了一句：“ben很担心这个，所以他才委托我，而我也不想假装我对ben的朋友的私事如此关注……我先走了。” 

可daniel没有走的意思，而是继续敲了一会电脑。 

Wayne的笑意更大了，而daniel早已痛下决心向ben学习，学会在和wayne谈话时自动忽略他时不时出现的笑容，正如ben所说，“他的笑是没有意义的”。 

终于，baniel再次抬起头，向wayne伸出一只手：“把你的电脑给我看看，我现在虽然会暂时把那些来信放放，但回去以后，我会用我的电脑看。Ben让我一定要向你要那些信，他叫我看了以后替你做出些判断。“ 

Wayne什么都没说，只把另一台笔记本推了过去，让daniel查看了wayne按日期收集的所有信件。 

Daniel走之前向wayne暗示他会把这事查到底。wayne把这位验尸官外加业余电脑专家送出门口。 

“多小心多留意。”daniel提起他的包，留下一句话，便消失在小巷的转角。 

其实事情是从上个月底连下三天雨的时候开始的。 

Wayne冒雨冲进门，将一袋蔬菜扔到桌上，换了一身干的衣服，一屁股坐在桌边。房间正阴暗着，只有电脑的提示灯发着幽光。Wayne一边打开电脑，一边用一只手挤出头发里的水。 

没有来自公司的通知，也没有打工的小店发来的时间表。 

有一封陌生人的电子邮件。 

Wayne随手抓出一只番茄，边吃边打开。署名dan。 

“你好，你不认识我，但我对你有很深的印象。事实上，写这封邮件也不是出于自愿，但我要告诉你重要的事情……” 

群发的诈骗邮件？犯罪的气息？久未谋面已经忘记的朋友？都不大像。 

Dan?听起来很熟悉，熟悉到了可笑的程度。 

继续看：“我真的不愿意向你写信，但有人要求我必须那么做，为了弥补我犯下的错误。我们暂且用错误来指代那件事吧，我希望你永远不会知道那件事是什么样的。那个委托人也要求我不能告诉你。他委托我的任务是：了解你的生活，让我做一个倾听者，如果我能帮你解决什么问题就更好了。但我永远只存在于屏幕之内，不会干扰你的现实生活，所以你可以放心。 

“现在我只知道，你是公司职员，有时去珠宝典当店打工。你还喜欢音乐，我看到你存了大量的曲谱和制作教程。 

“事实上，我在那件事情发生前，也常常玩音乐，写歌和录歌，和别人组乐队……” 

荒谬，wayne想，这是谁，竟敢假充上帝。他愉快地笑了，而看到那邮件的结尾，他的笑带上了嘲讽。 

“我问你一个问题吧，你觉得什么让你害怕？ 

这就是邮件的结尾。 

“问这个问题的人，”他转向窗外的雨雾，心里说，“写的畏首畏尾，好像自己也很害怕一样，所以你究竟是在吓谁呢？” 

他把此信划为无聊小孩的恶作剧，关了它，起身去弄吃的。 

煮面。 

“在那事发生之前……” 

是什么事呢？一个错误？这个叫dan的人和他有什么关系呢？ 

不不不，面汤都要溢出来了。 

熄火，装盘。 

“我希望你永远不要知道……” 

是的，不用这一套神经兮兮的说辞来吓我，我连你都不认识，那么我是永远都不会知道的，也不想知道。 

吃面。 

“你害怕什么？” 

我怎么知道。 

当wayne看着窗外的小街区，像棋盘一样的，几年不变的街区，他心里生出一些不确定来。然而这不是因为那封神秘的邮件引起的……那封邮件没有给他造成很大的困扰，相反，它让他兴奋了一小会儿——他也不知道是怎么回事。 

讨论哲学问题吗？我没问题！他想。他早就需要一些意外的刺激，来调节他那乏味的生活。 

假如dan没有发来第二封邮件的话，wayne也许不会萌生回复他的想法，因为他向来奉行他的旁观准则，犹如一个法庭上的笔录者，他不喜欢有人俯视他生活的感觉。 

“你害怕什么？” 

Ben发出一个无声的笑，但他翻阅这封邮件的时候，他的神情相当认真。 

Wayne突然觉得有点后悔，他不该告诉ben这件事，他本来指望ben把它当一个玩笑来看待。 

“你想回复他吗？你怎么回答？”ben把脑袋偏过来问。 

“什么时候我想回复了，我就回复。” 

“一共就两封？他的下一封写了什么？” 

Wayne接过鼠标，找出了一天前那封新邮件。点开，下拉。只有短短的一行字：“跟我说话，拜托了。” 

Ben朝他眨眨眼睛，然后不紧不慢地说起健身，显然接受了wayne的暗示，放弃了对这小小邮件的追究。 

Wayne下一次见到ben的时候，是在典当店里。几年了，wayne相当熟悉它的业务，也知道一些起码准则。例如，不必为了稀稀拉拉的小混混在旁边枪店流连而神经过敏，但倘若来典当的客人表情异常，则必须提高警惕。 

在没有工作的晚上，ben会来到典当店旁的酒吧坐着。从他所在，可以看见wayne就坐在那柜台后面。 

这天晚上ben来的迟了一点。当他走进来时，wayne跟他打了招呼，下意识的看了看柜台后触手可及的报警器。 

“你要小心那些醉鬼，知道吗？或者是磕了的人，或者两者兼备的人。”ben边端起杯子边说，“你最好别在晚上当班。” 

#“没什么事的。”wayne像往常一样答道。 

“你觉得这里的日子怎样？”ben低下头看他的啤酒。 

“这个店的牌子，”wayne笑着绕开他的话，“本身就很有趣。” 

Ben斜着眼睛看上去，点头。 

“我猜你的意思，”他接着说，“是说这牌子很富有宗教色彩。” （LOANS & REDEMPTIONS）

Wayne停顿了一下。 

“谁知道呢，这地方并不起眼，但像极了一个人间观察站。每天来交易的人真是不少。各种各样的人，抱着各种各样的目的和想法。谁都想弄清，他们要当的东西值几个钱，他们曾经当出的东西能不能赎回。” 

Ben盯着他看了一会儿，然后嗤笑道：“你以为你是谁？” 

“神的信使！”wayne像个学生一样接他的话，然后他们都笑了起来。 

“说点实际的吧。你打算在这儿长久干下去吗？”ben问。 

“不一定。我在想，去个远一点的地方，碰碰运气……” 

Ben眯起眼睛。“你觉得你不满意。”他说。 

Wayne 也许是无意识的点点头。 

Ben在他面前把酒喝尽。灯光仿佛在摇动。 

Wayne默默地回忆，自从他从学校里出来后，时间仿佛加速不止，他身边的人们各奔东西。到现在，他好像都在梦中，有时发觉，在自己身上，时间又不动了。 

他仿佛无意识的对ben点了点头。他想，去到一个新的地方，人会不一样，他或许会结识新的人们……然后就像ben一样，在尝试一杯新的酒时，感觉到疲劳被一扫而空。 

“嘿？”ben对他说。这当儿他在发愣，顶上的灯光，手上的账单，甚至是不远处的ben都在离他远去。他沉浸在迷糊中，ben 的声音把他一下拉回来。他看向ben，发现ben脸上也有了疲态。 

“多小心留意。”他说，便站起身转向门。Wayne记得他家在不远的地方。 

深夜。Wayne关了店门后就走到街上。他对这一带颇熟，知道这里有几撮儿混混，以及他们在什么时候肆虐。他选了一条不常走的路，感觉自己仿佛在融入黑暗中。这种半紧张的状态竟然有点儿莫名其妙的熟悉。 

他几乎不自知地哼起一首歌，直到他看到不远处的街角有人影。 

一星亮点照亮了那人的脸，是一个非常年轻的人，正在用手机打电话。Wayne打量着他，大概是电话不通吧，他一直抿着嘴，耳边的屏幕在脸上打出一轮轮阴影。 

当回到家后，他意识到他一直在挂心的东西是什么，这使他默默的紧张，而且总是愉快不起来。 

“跟我说话，拜托了！”——那个发信人，他会不会也是个真实的人呢？ 

他似乎需要帮助。 

枪是新买的，但确保会用。 

Wayne坐在店里，百无聊赖地代打开了电脑。经过一个晚上，他感觉自己对回应陌生人的激情又降到了低点。可当他看到那署名，那简单的字母忽然勾起他些微想象，仿佛一个真实的人站在他面前。 

他斜瞟一眼前方——正午时分，人一个也没有。于是他调整坐姿，回复： 

“你想我跟你说什么？” 

按下发送。 

“什么都可以！很明显你经过了一些时间才回复我，所以那些问题现在好像也失去了当时的意义。但既然你终于回应我，我会想方设法换个方式问你的。很抱歉，我现在的邮件都对你没有恶意，我只是想了解你，至于了解你的目的，也没有恶意。不过我说这些的时候有一种奇怪的感觉，我觉得我连我自己也无法信任。” 

“发生了什么？” 

“你问了这个问题是吗？本来我被人派来了解你，可是你反而先看破了我。我本来不应该让你知道的，本来我可以成为一个闲聊的对象，尽可能的成为你的朋友，并且假装我也是一个正常使用网络的正常人。但事实是，我已经失去了正常的生活，而且这是对我的惩罚。我向你当出了自己所有，现在我要赎回它。” 

“可是我并不记得你。我愿意尽我所能帮助你。” 

Wayne注意到，自从他按下发送键后，陌生人将近半小时都没回复。 

他看看时间，显然，是太阳开始偏西的时候了。 

“因为我不认识你，所以你要把你所谓的原因解释给我，我才能知道怎么帮助你——换句话说，知道你说的要赎回的东西是什么。” 

Wayne在电脑上写道。他至今也不相信dan说的。他不记得他和这个dan打过交道，也不记得他在自己这儿赎出了什么。 

“我们能见面吗？”他又写道。 

盯一声，dan的回信到了，而且还是在wayne盯着他的草稿的时候。Wayne下意识地打开。 

“我希望我们永远不要见面。我已经十分克制了，但还是承受不了这种悔恨。至于原因，要是我现在跟你说了，就全完了。抱歉，我明白你的感受，但出于私心我现在不会说。” 

Wayne默默地看了一会儿。他忽然感觉到自己确确实实是被dan监视着，他站了起来，转过头去。当然，除了一道门和一面墙外，其他什么也没有。 

“对不起，我没有恶意，我也不是能监视你的隐形怪物。如果你不喜欢的话，我就先走了——我意思是，我先停止一会儿。” 

Dan确实没有再出声了。 

然后，我们所看到的就是开头一幕了。Ben听说了这事，于是叫daniel来帮着看了一下。可这实际上也很不靠谱——一个亲历者和两个知情者都有点神秘主义。所以他们商量的结果是，管他呢，先走着看，至于wayne将来可能遭遇的，多加小心就是了。 

“请跟我说话。”dan又发来了一句话。 

Wayne正在工作——又或者当时他已经睡着了吧。邮件的叮叮声把他吓了一跳，他几乎是暴躁的去寻找声音的来源。 

“明天，假如你去店里工作的话，一定要联系我。 

“假如不去的话，那就忽略我。 

“这很重要，请你一定留意。 

“由于昨天我与你对话时违反了规定，我今天不能多说话了。但我会把机会留给最重要的时候。” 

这算什么，杀人犯的最后通碟吗？wayne想。这些语句在他脑海中停留了一刻，然后迅速滑走了。 

果然，当他拿着一纸包快餐来到店中接班时，他感觉到了异常。最后一群消磨上午时光的闲人也都离开了酒吧，空气闷热厚重。但他没来由地——暂时没发现来由地感到心慌。仿佛漫无目的地开着车，但脑中时不时闪现出一个目的地一样，他知道将会有什么发生。他微微的紧张着。 

没事，他喜欢冒险的感觉。他把电脑开在一边，开始笔填他们的报表，每月必干。写着写着，他的注意力飞到了上星期的回忆中。他停下来转而去翻找那段时间的营业记录。眼睛越过一行行无聊的字迹，他并没有看到想看到的东西，不过他的脑子已经奇迹般地复原了他想要忆起的人——一个女人。 

她有一对极大的，漂亮的黑眼睛。她先将一对耳环放到柜台上。绿松石的，wayne拿起来看了一眼，然后把它们移到放大镜下。鉴定完毕，他把耳坠放到一边，抓起一张单子。

“按照市面价。”

一番简单的交涉，交易就定了下来。 

女人看了看单子，点点头。

Wayne观察着她，从她低垂的眼睛，发丝与珠链相交缠的脖颈，再到她左手上的一枚普通的婚戒。她的目光淡淡的，对周围不管不顾，似乎不曾打扮就出门，好像一个吉卜赛女人。她注意到了wayne的眼神，瞥了一眼那枚银质戒指，抿了抿嘴角。 

“你如果看到了一个一模一样的……”她自言自语般吐出一句，然后就不再出声。wayne不确定她是不是在对自己说话。

Wayne对她的记忆就到此为止，至于还有什么其他的细节，丝毫没有印象。可现在，wayne很确定她与自己的不安有某种联系。 

“请让我把我的事情跟你讲清楚吧。” 

电脑叮了一声，是dan的邮件。Wayne 慢慢的把电脑拖过来，心里装满了各种猜测。 

下一封顷刻而至。 

“首先，抱歉让你疑惑了那么久。其间你和你的朋友也有各种猜测。每当你们的推测更近一分，我就更害怕一分。至于我为什么总是在这儿小心翼翼地说怪话，宣泄着些莫名其妙的情绪，也许我说完这个故事以后，你会明白的。 

我叫dan，我曾经来过你的典当店。在来之前，我刚刚去了我妻子那儿一趟。我们最近闹得很僵……我走出门口时，她说，请不要再来了，我当时还说了一句什么，你不要这么对我说话，然后我觉得无比烦躁。坐到车上，我似乎开了一整天，漫无目的。我心里很难过，我好像一直听到有人跟我说话，简直像另一个我。他说，她不会在接纳你了。她会开始新的生活。可你还没准备好。你要惩罚她，你要让她像你一样难受。你找不到任何继续下去的意义。明天你就不能去买她最喜欢的面包了。可我要生活下去啊……我的心情乱糟糟的，好像一台发出杂音、石墨撒了一地的老复印机，我开下去，开下去……不知过了多久，我把我早就想的计划去付诸实施了。我拿着我们的戒指——你看过的，那个银色的小玩意儿，虽然不漂亮，但当时也花了好一笔钱——去了典当店，离我最近的一家，也就在你现在工作的地方。我当时恶意的想，既然我们的关系不可能修复了，那就让我抓紧用完能用的东西。我当时工作也陷入了低谷，我急需一笔用在自己身上改善处境的钱。于是我就到了你那里。 

那是一个可怕的诅咒。人能爱人，也能任意的伤人，而我完全是在一种不自知的情况下来到那里。我看见柜台里有人。我本能的反感那盏从上面照下来的小灯，它照亮了你的身影——大概是这幅画面吧，我当时想着别的事情，我几乎是带着一种又迷糊又愤怒的情绪。 

“你最害怕什么呢？是别人的伤害，还是自己去伤害别人，造成无法逆转的后果？还是自己长年累月毫不自知地，给别人造成看不见的伤害？我知道我没有资格谈论这些，但我现在比以往任何时候都清楚，是时候面对这些事了，哪怕谈论它们本身也可能造成无法预计的后果。 

我不知道从何说起，我犯了罪但我不应该仅仅说出供词，我要做出改变……我希望我的妻子能听到，能感受到我的改变。我要摆出事实，尽管你可能不能相信。 

“事实就是，我杀了你，在不久之前。我把我的戒指给你看，你说它不值一钱。我拿回戒指，自从你说出那句话后，我心里就充满憎恨，我对你的一举一动都充满憎恨……我不知道我为什么会这样，我成了一架报仇机器。我骗自己说我爱她，而我恨除了她以外的所有人。于是我拿出枪，我听见你在喊，但我听不清楚，我的脑子里嗡嗡响。你开始跑，于是我跟上去，我知道无论你做什么，结果都一样，那就是我瞄准你，像个死神一样开枪了。我满脑子都是那幅情景，我跑出门口去，知道有人已经报警了，我好像突然醒了。 

“我在狱中每天都一遍遍回想这一段事情。我妻子也来看过我，但我根本不敢去看她一眼。她很快就走了，可能她也觉得这样对我会好些吧。可是我需要她……你害怕的是什么？我害怕的是悔恨，它的本身。在我还没失去自由的时候，我以为我失去了她，我执意要把她拉回来。现在我什么也没了。好像一个水龙头，原先在一滴一滴漏水，你可以在晚上听见它的声音。现在，它已经滴空了，安安静静。 

“迎接我的本来只是一死，让爱我的人和我一起承受毁灭。但我竟然获得了第二次机会，这是不是我那可怜的祈祷起了作用呢？我获得了更高的审判，但这不意味着我可以逃脱惩罚。这一切是不是我在某种药物下产生的幻觉？我在梦中看见神，他告诉我，我把一些东西随心所欲的抛弃，现在我需要去把它们赎回。死不可复生，可是任何人都不应该毫无价值的死去。我要用最后的机会，去向你赎回。神告诉我，我会回到一个你还在生活的时间点——也许离厄运到来不久了吧。我只能陪伴在你身边，了解你的生活，为你解决一些难题。至于即将到来的事情，我不能告诉你，但我还是告诉了你，管他呢。 

“所以我不知道我是不是死了，是不是只是在做梦，或者我已经成为了电脑的一部分。我能看到你，我还可以发送邮件。我在这个世界里只是几封邮件背后的发信人，一个代码。我属于另一个地方，一个你已经不能回来生活的地方。我最想赎回的是你的生命，我尽一切努力，改变这一切。我不知道这世界是怎么样运行，它充满着谜团，我把我的罪行告诉你，把我知道的一切告诉你。 

“我代表的是一个回声，一个罪人被审判后心灵的余波。你现在也知道了我是谁 在我出现之前，快离开这里，不让我得逞。” 

“那你会怎么样呢？” 

电脑突然黑屏了，wayne感觉自己的脑子也停止了转动，发出惨叫般的嗡鸣声。 

“那你会怎么样呢？这一切是不是真的？” wayne怔怔地想。

Wayne慢慢站起来，无意识的把账单和电脑都推到了一边。门外并没有什么人，一片寂静。 

“如果是在做梦的话，至少应该打破这种绝望。” 

Wayne又坐了下来，把眼睛埋进手掌里。这时候ben走进来，门上的铃铛发出一阵响，wayne光凭声音就知道是谁，他没有抬头。 

“嘿，wayne，你看上去不错啊。” 


	2. 暂定如此

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暂时安全了

“怎么了，有什么不对劲吗，wayne?”

“没事，ben，我只是在想些有的没的。”

当门上的风铃又一次响起，wayne抬头，发现进门的不是上厕所归来的ben，而是一个陌生的男人。

在此之前，wayne一动不动的待在店中。

他相信dan的话，也觉得自己有采取措施的必要——要是被吓得拔腿就跑，那wayne也枉为男人了。显然，他不能丢下店就跑，这里有他的岗位，有毫不知情的ben，还有众多可能造成风险的因素——比如旁边那家枪店。他无从知道，片刻之后，其中的一支会不会被举起来正对着这里任何一个人的脑袋。

是的，他不会走的，并不是他不怕死，而是，该死的dan告诉他的信息太少了，让他没法做出确定的判断。

比方说，除了跑掉之外，还有没有更好的方法？

比方说，如果他管住嘴，是不是dan就不会被激怒，最坏的事也就不会发生了？

见鬼，他的腿也抖了起来。

被枪子儿打中，疼不疼呢？依照dan的说法，他是当场死亡了。

当场死亡......

那么，dan也被执行死刑了吗？

如果自己不死，那么dan也不会被判罪，任何事都不会发生了。

正想着，男人进来了。他环视了店内的陈设，然后毫不犹豫地走向典当店的柜台。

他有一双明亮的蓝眼睛，虽然微皱的眉头使他的目光有一丝灰暗，但掩不住他稚嫩甚至是友好的气质。

谁能相信他就是发信人所说的“凶手”呢？

他的目光与wayne短暂相交——似乎有点凶狠......wayne赶紧推开手边的东西，钢笔啪的一声掉在地上。他低下头，本想去捡，却看见了桌子下的枪。

很多人在危急状况下会失掉思考能力，幸好在之前wayne就想了很久，想象自己就是眼前的这位访客。他显然不会知道自己接下来会犯罪，他只是想卖掉他的东西，然后得到钱。

在犯罪之前，谁都不相信自己会这么做，对吧？

“你好。”男人甚至微倾身子，手掌摊开露出其中握着的东西。

看到那枚银质戒指的瞬间，wayne震颤了一下。

就是他啊。

戒指在他指尖上慢慢转了一圈。还带着主人的温度。

“要是你看见一个一模一样的……“她是这么说的。

他把它转了个半圈，看它的色泽。内侧有细细的一道划痕。这并不重要……

他抬头，对着男人笑笑：”不错的东西，说真的。“

他拿着它将手穿过小窗：”拿回去吧。“

Dan扬起一边眉毛：”什么意思。“

”婚戒的话，还是保留着吧。“Wayne露出安抚邻家小孩的笑容（这个Dan看上去确实比他小几岁），”这个戒指并不能满足您用钱的需求，不妨留着。它对您一定有超出一笔现款的意义。我们店里也有规矩，是店长定的——不要在珍藏的东西上占顾客的便宜。“

哦天啊，他真会现编假话。

Dan看了他一会儿，然后眉毛放了下来，哼了一声。

Wayne感觉自己的冷汗都流到了地板上。

”你怎么知道这个戒指就一定是我的婚戒？“Dan粗声粗气地说。

Wayne深吸了一口气——他突然感觉自己很有把握。

他站起身来，走到店的另一侧。再回到前台时，他带了一杯水和一个盒子。当Dan看见盒子里的绿松石耳坠时，他的眼睛张大了。

”就是这样的，这位女士戴着和您一样的戒指，“Wayne说，不顾Dan有什么反应，“抱歉，可能我在管闲事。我还是尊重您的意愿。”

Dam的脸红了。Wayne有点害怕，他做好了拿枪的准备，随即看见Dan站了起来。他吸一口气，张了张嘴，但没说话，然后转身逃离了这个地方。

就，就这样？

Wayne笑了，直到Ben踱过来，手里还拿着酒：“伙计，怎么啦？客人怎么这么慌张，是被你吓跑的吗？”

他摇摇头，把盒子收好。他清楚Dan的事情还没有结束。


End file.
